


Oh Deer

by kinkywonn



Series: Shit Monsta X Said [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Accidents, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywonn/pseuds/kinkywonn
Summary: Kihyun: Do you want to tell me how you guys crashed the car?Hyungwon: Well, we were driving and there was this deer in the middle of the road that Hoseok couldn’t see, so I shouted ‘Hoseok, deer!’Hoseok: …Hyungwon: Do you want to tell Kihyun what your response was?Hoseok, pouting: ……….. I said ‘yes, baby?’





	Oh Deer

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, it's a day late, but I was too tired to write it yesterday lmao   
> I was busy making a youtube playlist of just kpop, so I was mega distracted lol  
> Anyways, this fic is based off monstat3xts on tumblr!

Kihyun sighed, pressing his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose, his brow furrowed in exasperation and eyes closed. It was the middle of the night, he had been waiting for Hoseok and Hyungwon to get home from their holiday across the country. They should have been home at 10pm. _10 fucking p m._ He couldn’t get a hold of them until 11:15pm, when Hyungwon called him.

“Why aren’t you home yet? I’m worried!” Kihyun exclaimed, startling Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo’s gaze moved from the movie that was playing on the TV, over to Kihyun and his relieved face.

“ _We just managed to get service, and well… we kind of crashed the car.”_ Hyungwon sounded guilty. Kihyun felt the blood drain from his face.

“What do you _mean_ you crashed the _car_?!” Kihyun exclaimed again, shooting a worried gaze to Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo got up and grabbed his and Kihyun’s coats, his car keys and their wallets. He also went and grabbed coats for Hyungwon and Hoseok.

“ _Well… we’ll explain it to you when you get here. I’ll text you our location. Bring something warm to drink, Hoseok’s nerves are also kind of shot._ ” Hyungwon said. Kihyun sighed and got up, sliding his shoes on as he finished talking to Hyungwon.

“Alright, just as long as the both of you are safe. We’ll see you soonish.” Kihyun hung up, receiving a text from Hyungwon moments later with their location. Hyunwoo met him in the doorway, keys, jackets and wallets in hand. Kihyun took these from Hyunwoo as he put his shoes on, passing him his keys back as they left their shared apartment with Hyungwon and Hoseok. They jumped in the car, turning the heat up and watching as the frost that had gathered on the windshield melted. When it was all cleared, Hyunwoo reversed out of the building’s parking lot and they were headed towards their nearest McDonald’s, grabbing themselves a coffee as well as one for Hoseok and a tea for Hyungwon. They drove in a tense silence, too worried about the state of Hyungwon, Hoseok and their car. When they finally arrived, they saw Hyungwon and Hoseok huddling together in their backseat, the front of the car crumpled with blood and fur caked onto it. When Hyunwoo pulled over safely, Kihyun jumped out, rushing over to them with their drinks and Hyunwoo following with their coats.

“Oh, thank Christ you’re both okay!” Kihyun cried as he pulled their door open, startling them both. Hyunwoo passed them their coats, watching as they put them on, before Kihyun passed them their drinks. Hyungwon and Hoseok sighed gratefully as they held the warm takeaway cups.

“Thank you for coming out this way to get us.” Hyungwon said, smiling gratefully at Kihyun and Hyunwoo. Kihyun smiled back.

“I’ll always come out and help you guys, you know this. Anyway, why don’t we move from here and into Hyunwoo’s car. Since, you know, it has a working heater and isn’t dead.” Kihyun said, walking towards the trunk and grabbing their things. Hyunwoo helped, putting everything into his trunk and putting it all in as Kihyun passed it to him. Hoseok and Hyungwon moved into Hyunwoo’s car, groaning appreciatively when they felt the warmth.

“Did you guys call a tow truck to come and collect your car?” Hyunwoo asked once they were all seated in the car. Hyungwon shook his head.

“No, my phone had enough juice to call Kihyun before it died. Hoseok’s was dead a while before mine. You’ll have to call them for us.” Hyungwon explained, rubbing a hand up and down Hoseok’s thigh. Hoseok looked white as a sheet, obviously still spooked from the accident. Hyunwoo nodded and took out his phone, dialling the tow-truck company and telling them where they were.

“Alright, they’ll be here in about half an hour.” Hyunwoo explained once he got off the phone. Kihyun relaxed into his seat, closing his eyes for a moment. They sipped their drinks in peaceful silence for a while, Hoseok calming down enough for colour to begin returning to his pale complexion.

“Now… do you guys want to tell me how you crashed the car?” Kihyun asked, turning around in his seat to look at the couple in the backseat.

“Well, we were driving and there was this deer in the middle of the road that Hoseok couldn’t see, so I shouted ‘Hoseok, deer!” Hyungwon began, turning his head to glare at Hoseok, who stiffened and looked away from Hyungwon’s glare.

“…” Hoseok decided to stay silent, Kihyun raising an eyebrow.

“Do you want to tell Kihyun what your response was?” Hyungwon prodded. Hoseok pouted, turning to look at Kihyun with guilty eyes.

“… I said, ‘yes, baby?” Hoseok replied, and the car was silent for a solid five minutes before Hyunwoo let out a laugh. Kihyun sighed, pressing his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose, his brow furrowed in exasperation and eyes closed. He couldn’t believe how _dumb_ Hoseok’s response was. They stayed in silence until the tow-truck arrived, Hyungwon and Hyunwoo getting out of the car to settle everything. Once the battered car was on its way back to the city and a repair shop, the two got back into the car and Hyunwoo began their drive home.

“I am never letting you drive again.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, compared to the last one! But, huzzah, it's written!  
> For those wanting a sequel to 48 (forty-eight), you're in luck! It's being written tonight and tomorrow! I'll upload it separately, but add it and 48 (forty-eight) into a new series that'll be labelled "Gummy Bears"  
> Deuces v^-^
> 
> Come and shout at me on twitter (@kinkywonn) or tumblr (@hoseoksandchangkyuns)


End file.
